Not Friends
by sentbyfools
Summary: Emma is the Slayer, Killian a vampire. They're not friends.
1. Not Friends

**Title: **Not Friends

**Summary: **Emma is the Slayer, Killian a vampire. They're not friends.

**Notes: **So, this is for the Captain Swan Saturday prompt: TV AUs. BTVS AU. I'm not sure where I was going with this, but I really like how it ended. Might right more if the muse cooperates. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You've been following me all night," Emma says, coming out of the shadows surrounding the mausoleum behind him. He turns to face her slowly. Idly swinging the stake in her hand, she snaps, "What do you want?"

"Now, is that any way to greet the man who saved your life?" Killian chastises.

"As I remember, I've saved your life too," Emma says. "Like I said, why have you been following me and what do you want?"

"Maybe I was just looking for some conversation," he says.

When she just raises a brow at him, giving him a tight-lipped smile, Killian sighs and says, "You're in danger."

"I'm always in danger. Comes with the job," Emma says. She says it bitterly, and she has good reason to. A slayer's life is hard, short, and made no easier by his kind. It is amazing she has lived this long. That is what initially drew Killian to her. A 28 year old slayer? That was unheard of. He had to see her, had to see what made her so special.

And then he met Emma Swan and his unlife changed forever.

When they first met, he'd been planning to kill her. Killian is a vampire, that is what they do, kill slayers before the slayers kill them first. His plan had been to get close to her, get her to trust him, and then in her most vulnerable moment, snap her neck and drink her dry. It would be poetic, at least he had thought so up until the moment he'd introduced himself.

* * *

"Killian Jones," he says, following her down the dark alleyway.

"They don't usually give me their names," the slayer says, turning to face him.

"Who?" Killian asks, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"You and yours, you know, _vampires_," she clarifies with a wave of her hands.

He smirks. "So you know what I am -"

"It was the pirate look that gave it away. Next time you want to convince a girl you're alive, try looking like you live in this century," the slayer says.

"You're chatty for a slayer, aren't you? Don't have many friends, bit of a loner, aren't you?"

She gives him a suspicious look. "So how long have you been stalking me? You're not the first, and you certainly won't be the last."

"Actually, I haven't been stalking you, but they have," he says, pointing at the vampires shadowing behind her.

She turns swiftly, pulling out a stake. The first vampire attacks, lunging at her with a growl, and Killian watches as she slams her elbow into its face, the bone cracking loudly. Seconds later, she stabs her stake through its chest, the dust scattering to the wind.

That is when the rest attack. Killian is impressed at her skill - she is able to hold off five vampires all on her own. She stakes three of them before the last two get the drop on her. One of them pins her from behind while the other moves towards her, fangs out and ready to kill.

Killian isn't sure what makes him act, the resigned look in her eyes as she prepares to be killed, or the fire hidden behind it, the look that says she wants to live. All he knows for sure is that he picks up her fallen stake and thrusts it through the heart of the vampire holding her.

She jumps back into the fight quickly, punching the other vampire so hard that he goes sprawling to the ground. She then grabs the stake out of Killian's hand, and runs over to the fallen vampire, jabbing it through its heart before it can make another move.

The slayer turns back to Killian then, and Killian tenses, waiting for her to attack.

"Don't think that this changes anything, vampire," the slayer says as she backs away from him. Killian relaxes as she runs for a fire escape ladder, leaping and pulling herself up onto the top of the fire escape. Killian unabashedly admires her form as she climbs the stairs.

"The name's Killian Jones, not _vampire_, and I saved your life, you could at least tell me your name," Killian shouts at her.

She glances back at him, seeming to consider this for a long moment. "Emma, Emma Swan," she says finally, and she disappears over the top of the building.

* * *

"Hello, is anybody home? I was this close to staking you and you didn't even notice," Emma says. She is standing beside him now, close enough to kill, but he hasn't had the desire to do so since that first meeting, and he could guess the same applies to her. She pouts and says, "That just takes all the fun out of it. I like my vamps with a bit more fight in them."

"As your friend -"

Emma gives him a look, quirking an eyebrow at him in an expression that says, _'Don't even go there, buddy.' _

Killian was never one not to push though so he repeats, "As your friend, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Taunting the enemy doesn't do wonders for your chances of survival."

"It's worked for me for this long, I'm not stopping now," she replies. Side-stepping him, she continues as she walks away, "Besides, it livens up the routine."

Something large breaks free from the ground behind him and Killian curses as he stumbles and tries to remain standing.

"What the - " Emma twists around just as Killian does the same.

"This is what I came to warn you about," he says, eyeing the large, many-armed, and satanic red demon that crawls out of the crater in the ground. "I hope you have something more lethal than that little stake."

"Don't need it," she says, dropping the stake. To his surprise, she reaches around him, encircling him with her arms.

"Not that I don't like this, but this isn't exactly the best time," he says as the demon screeches and begins to bound towards them.

Emma glares at him."I'm just borrowing your sword," she says, pulling away from him with the sword he has once again taken to strapping around his waist in grasp.

Just before she turns around, with a leer, he says, "Oh, borrow it anytime you like."

"Shut-up," she says, and runs off to meet the demon head on.

She slices at the demon, cutting off one of its many arms and it howls loud enough to wake the dead.

"It doesn't like that, I gather," Killian mutters. "Try aiming for the head, stop its infernal racket," Killian shouts at Emma.

She glances at him quickly and yells, "Why don't you shut the hell up so I can do my job?"

The demon throws an arm at her that would've knocked her off her feet if Emma hadn't dove to the ground seconds before, rolling out of reach of the swinging arms. There are too many arms for her to avoid though. Killian doesn't want to see her die, not like this, not after all the times he has saved her, not after all the times she has saved him, so with barely a thought, he jumps into the fray.

"Over here, you big bloody git!" he shouts, running towards the demon.

He gets hit with one of the arms as soon as he is within reach. The blow stings, pain searing through his whole body. If he had any air in his lungs, it would've been knocked out. Luckily for him, he hasn't needed to breathe for a few centuries now, and his super human strength keeps him on his feet when he should've fallen to the ground.

Killian vamps out, baring his fangs to keep the demon distracted long enough for Emma to take him out. Dodging blows and handing out a few of his own, he grapples with the demon as it continues to roar. He has lost track of Emma, and wonders if the demon actually has gotten to her while he was distracted trying to avoid the brutal attacks of its arms.

His thought is proven wrong when Emma jumps and brings her sword down on its head, cleaving it in two. The arms swing madly for another moment and both Killian and Emma are hit before the demon falls backwards to the ground.

Killian stands to his feet painfully, rubbing at his head where the demon hit him. It was certainly going to leave a mark, but that would heal quickly. His pretty face would be restored.

Speaking of pretty faces...he looks around for Emma. For a moment, he thinks the demon is somehow still alive because it's moving, but then he notices the arm wrapped around it and he relaxes, jogging over to Emma and the demon crushing her.

"Now isn't this quite the situation you have yourself in," he says when he sees Emma's face. "It would make it easy for anyone wanting to end the slayer's life to do so," he comments.

"They could certainly try," Emma says in challenge even as she pushes at the corpse, barely moving it.

"Yes, they certainly could, but they'd have me to attend with before they'd even be able to reach you," he says, surprising both her and himself with his words if her expression is anything to go by.

Killian laughs, trying to make the silence that falls between them less awkward. "Come on, let me help you," he says, grabbing one of the demon's arms.

"You talk so damn much, why haven't I killed you yet?" Emma murmurs, each word sounding pained. She heaves and Killian pulls, and together, they drag the dead demon off of her.

"Yes, why haven't you killed me yet, lass?" he asks, curious as to the answer.

"Because I - " She stops, frowning. Letting out a little cough, she says, "Because I trust you."

Killian grins, holding out a hand to help her up with.

"I know I shouldn't, but I do. That's gonna cost me one day, I'm sure," she says as takes his proffered hand, lifting herself up off the ground. "But, well, we are friends, aren't we?"

"That we are, love," he says, grinning again. "But don't tell anyone, it might ruin my rep."

She twists her head to the side, giving him one of her usual "Are you serious?" looks.

"A vampire and a slayer, _friends,_ well that'll be a story for the ages," he says.

"Everyone loves a good story," Emma says.

She catches his gaze, and for a long moment, all they do is stare at each other. Killian listens to her heartbeat in time with her soft breaths, and in that moment, he feels more human than he has in 300 years. A smile breaks across Emma's face and Killian chuckles at nothing at all, gracing her with a smile of his own.

"Come on, I'm feeling generous tonight - I'll let you buy me a drink down at Willy's," she says, breaking the silence and turning on her heel towards the exit of the cemetery.

He knows that her invitation is the beginning of so much more, and for a moment, Killian hesitates, unsure whether he wants to embark down this road until he realizes that by saving her life that first evening, he already has.

_A vampire and a slayer,_ he thinks, _who'd have thought?_

"Are you coming or not?" Emma asks. She turns to face him, her gaze searching.

"Patience is a virtue," he says. After a moment, he says, "I'm coming." She gives him another smile that lights up her whole face and Killian follows her out of the cemetery and into the night.


	2. and i can touch your hair

**title: **and i can touch your hair and taste your skin

**summary: **sequel to "Not Friends." One drink turns into five and suddenly Emma finds herself pressed up against the wall of a crypt not for the first time in her life, except this time, she wants to be there.

**notes: **This part is explicit smut. If you're uncomfortable with blood play (blood drinking because _vampire!_), please don't read.

* * *

One minute they're throwing back drinks at Willy's, the next they're both stumbling through one of Sunnydale's many graveyards, a shortcut to Emma's apartment. Emma fumbles on her feet - dizzy for a moment - and catches herself on the wall of a crypt. Hands are placed on either side of her and Emma's fight instincts kick in. She raises an elbow to slam backwards, but cool air ghosts over the back of her neck - "It's only me."

_It's only me_. What loaded words because it is _only_ Killian, the vampire that has managed to get under her guard, make her _trust_ him when she should be slaying him instead. Vampire and Slayer, more similar than they might first appear. Lonely killers, that is what they are when you pull back the skin to reveal what is hiding underneath. Unbearable loneliness.

"You okay? Emma?"

Emma turns around to face him. He looks...concerned, brows furrowed together, a frown marring his handsome features and _oh god_, she is far too drunk for this.

She tries to step away from the wall, but only manages to stumble again, this time into his arms.

"What the hell was in that drink?" Emma mutters against his chest.

His chest rumbles with laughter as he says. "You did drink more than a full bottle of whiskey, love. You're lucky for your slayer metabolism or else you'd probably be dead at this point."

"Lucky me," she huffs.

Emma blinks, staring into the leather of jacket. She inhales; he smells like leather, rum: his drink of choice, a just a hint of the sea. He smells..._delicious._ She realizes that his hands have dropped down around her, cupping her waist to hold her up. Her shirt has ridden up her back so that his hands are just touching her skin. The feeling of his cold hands holding her to him makes her breath catch.

_Shit._

She doesn't think, just straightens so that they're face to face, noses inches apart.

"Emma -" he starts, but he doesn't get the chance to finish.

Her mouth covers his, stealing the words from his lips. He pulls her tighter against him as he dissolves into the kiss. He tastes like the sweetest poison, a mixture of danger and seduction that goes straight to her head and pours out her ears like smoke from a furnace. He curses into her mouth and then his fangs descend. Emma doesn't hesitate. She slides her tongue along his fangs, tracing the sharp points. _Danger and seduction_. She pricks her tongue on his fang. He growls, lifts her up against him and slams her against the wall of the crypt.

Her eyes fly open as pain flares in her back. His eyes are yellowed, but his face hasn't shifted, not all the way. Control - at the moment, he is more in control than she is. Her head swims, and she kisses him like a lamb going willingly to the slaughter. He licks away the blood from her tongue, working his tongue in her mouth like he is fucking her already.

If Emma is honest with herself, this is exactly how she knew the night would end the moment she asked him for drinks. She wanted this, wanted something to fill that ache inside her chest, and he is the only one she trusts enough to help her do so.

She wraps her thighs around his waist as he holds her up against him. She rocks into his hips and he grinds his erection into her. She needs the friction, craves it, and he gives it to her in each tiny thrust of his hips.

Emma soon pulls away, gasping in air. Killian smirks, the bastard, looking unperturbed while Emma tries to catch her breath. She won't stand for that, wants him to feel as messed as she does, so she grabs his hair with one hand, pulling his hair back so that she can kiss and nip down the side of his face. He is so cold beneath her. They are fire and ice.

He groans when she bites down on his earlobe, teasing the skin with her teeth. She bites down hard and he growls again. His face shifts for a moment, human mask disappearing into vampiric ridges, and then he is back to being a human.

Emma smiles. Killian 1, Emma 1. Now they're on even ground.

That is until he tugs her off him so that she stumbles to her feet. Emma gives him a look of confusion, until he goes for her belt. He tears it open and tugs her jeans down her waist. The skin underneath chafes from his rough handling, and his cold fingers on the skin of her thighs is a shock to her system. She kicks her shoes off to help him as he kneels between her spread legs. It is two in the morning and she has already cleared this cemetery. She isn't scared to be caught with her pants down, and the alcohol is working its way through her, making this seem like the best of ideas.

His hand on her ankle only confirms that belief. Slowly, he kisses up the inside of her naked thigh, starting from her crooked knee, all the way up to her panty covered crotch. With his finger, he traces her slit through her cotton underwear, pressing in just a little. It is enough for Emma. Wetness starts to soak through as she melts with desire.

He moves away from her cunt, returning to her thigh. He kisses it hungrily and Emma has an image of his teeth piercing her skin.

"You want to, so do it," Emma says brazenly.

Killian pulls away to stare up at her. "Do you know what you're asking?"

Emma meets his gaze directly, is proud when her voice doesn't waver as she says, "Give me everything you are."

It only hurts for a moment when his teeth slice her open, and then he is drinking from her, sucking her very life away in large gulps. Emma closes her eyes. The pull is too good, a high that she has never reached before. She is playing with death. Killian feeds on her, and this should be the point where Emma stops him - it's gone too far - but she is of two minds about this, and the part of her that just wants him to never stop is winning.

"You taste like liquid fire, Emma," he says when he pulls away.

He licks over the tiny pinpricks in her thigh, sealing the wound and then kisses his way back up to her cunt. He tears her underwear off of her and throws the tattered fabric to the side. It hurts, the sting from the fabric snapping off her. She starts to open her mouth to complain, but then his mouth is on her. When his tongue licks along her slit, Emma cries out. She feels lightheaded, and she can't tell whether it is from the alcohol, the blood loss, or just the way he spreads her with his fingers. His tongue licks inside her cunt, drinking her like her drank her before.

The first touch of tongue on her clit makes her bite her lip to keep from screaming. He licks over it and then sucks it tightly like he is trying to suck the life out of her again. At this point, she is too far gone to even care if he does. She feels her orgasm moving closer and closer, and that is when he pulls away. She tries to drag him back to her, to demand that he finish, but when she realizes what he is doing, the anger dies in her throat.

He lifts her up against him with one hand. She wraps her legs around him again as he slides into her. It has been a while since she has done this - the life of a Slayer didn't really lend much time for even Emma's idea of dating. Her body protests his invasion, pulling and clinging at him, but when he is seated all the way inside her, Emma's body welcomes him.

Killian doesn't hold back. He fucks her like she can take it, and she can. Each powerful thrust of his cock into her only makes her want more. She doesn't want gentle. She doesn't want sweet. She wants to feel like she is alive.

Emma holds onto his neck, fingernails digging into his skin. He feels so warm inside her, and that it is her blood pumping through his veins makes her feel - god it makes her _feel_.

His tongue licks over the pulse point on her throat. Teeth prick her skin again, and suddenly she is flying, so high that she can't imagine hitting the ground. Her vision blurs as her orgasm sears through her. With his teeth in her throat and his cock pounding in her cunt, Emma closes her eyes and tries not to fall apart.

She comes down but only moments later, after he retracts his fangs, the pleasure starts to build again as his hand finds her clit. He holds her up with the other hand. Emma admires his strength only for a moment until she loses focus as she ascends again. She pulls him into her, and says, "Don't stop, god, don't stop," in his ear, whimpers as his thrusts speed up.

He squeezes her ass, cursing vehemently as he comes. The combination of the slow slide of his cock inside her and the fingers pinching her clit send her over the edge again.

Killian pulls out of her carefully, and sets her down on the ground. She isn't the only one shaking. She blinks at him slowly, watching the way the yellow in his eyes fades back to electric blue. She feels herself sobering up now, but as she stares at him, she can't bring herself to regret what they've just done.

She does regret fucking against a crypt though. She cringes as she moves, her back hurts from scraping against the crypt wall.

"You didn't have to completely ruin my underwear," Emma hisses as she bends down to step back into her jeans. She hates going commando.

"I was making a point," he says.

"And what point was that?" Emma raises an eyebrow at him, placing her hands on her hips.

Killian smirks. "Don't quite recall."

Emma rolls her eyes, but when she looks down, sees his cock still hanging out of his pants, she feels a simmer of want and hastily looks back up at his face. Killian smirks wider, and says, "All you have to do is ask." His smirk is all annoying arrogance, but his tone speaks volumes more, like he isn't just talking about fucking.

Emma isn't sober enough for this yet, so she ducks her head to put her shoes back on instead of responding. Killian lets out a huff of air, as if he is the one who should be annoyed. She is the drunk one dealing with blood loss. He has no right to complain.

Shoes on and pants buckled, she starts walking away. She sways on her feet, curses Killian when he catches her in his arms.

"This is what you get for trying to leave without saying goodbye," he chastises in her ear.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a 'goodbye' kind of girl," Emma says, going for a light tone. When he turns her to face him, looking at her critically and without humour, Emma knows she has failed.

"I'll walk you home," he says.

"I don't need a bodyguard," she snaps.

"No, what you need is a friend to help you home," he says.

"I think we've moved way past friends," Emma says. To her credit, she doesn't go movie dramatic, clapping her hands over her mouth at the way the unbidden words had fallen from her mouth.

"You're right about that one," he says. "Half the time I'm not sure whether I want to kiss you or kill you, but I'm pretty sure what I'm leaning towards."

Emma laughs. "Bring it on," she says as his lips descend on hers again.


End file.
